


Demeaning

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [91]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Trollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten punches Tallis (...or not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demeaning

“So you’re telling us this Warden gathered _three_ armies, united a country, found a lost Asala and saved Ferelden from this Blight?” the red-haired elf said with a voice full of disbelief.

“As strange as it is, yes.” Sten stood at ease, one eye on his sparring men, and the other on the elven enforcer watching him watch his sparring men.

“Sounds like a busy little _kabethari,_ ” she chuckled. He cast her a look so sharp, so utterly full of disgust that he might as well have struck her full across the face.

“Ben-Hassrath you may be, but it does the Qun no service to demean the Warden’s accomplishment,” he growled.

“Ooh, touchy.”

“Tevinter makes me touchy, Ben-Hassrath. You are nowhere near that level.”


End file.
